


Please, Not Another Cinderella Story

by Brixildleon



Series: No Words to Say I Love You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor!Steve, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another Cinderella Story AU, BERKLEEEEE!!!, Berklee, Bucky has a band with Nat Clint and Maria, Dancing, Drums, First Kiss, Fluff, Guitars, Halloween, How Do I Tag, Jack and Brock are his stepbrothers, M/M, NormalDude!Bucky, Piano, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, PrinceCharming!Steve, Rebecca is a musica teacher, Rebecca is not Bucky´s sister, Rebecca is the fairy godmother, Singing, Volkswagen, alexander is Bucky´s stepdad, but there is, cinderella!bucky, he is also kindof insecure, jack and brock are "twins", kind of slow burn, lets ignore genetics here, lots of fluff, musician!Bucky, no smut here im sorry, orange VolksWagen Named Pumpkin, other are changed others added, rich people problems, there are somethings from the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brixildleon/pseuds/Brixildleon
Summary: Bucky just wants to finish his senoir year to go to Berklee and finally get out of the life of his horrible Stepdad and Stepbrothers. it is just one more year.however what he doesnt expect is to meet in the Halloween party a misterious and charming guy who turns out to be Steve Rogers, one of the most famous youg actors of hollywood.orbucky is cinderella, Steve  is prince charming. there is music fluff some angst.is the au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing

<<Once upon a time --->>

<<Well, it wasn’t that long ago>>

<< uhggg… whatever… in a far, far away Kingdom--->>

<<Actually, it was just Manhattan>>

<< are you going to let me tell the story or nah?>>

<<okey, okey keep going>>

<<thank you! Ok, where were we?... Yeah, right! There was this beautiful boy whose life was going to change in the blink of an eye…>>

<<really?>>

<<shhhhh!!! Is starting…>> 

 

                                                   oOo                                        oOo

 

Upper East Side. The place of money. The place where the richest people of the city live with their luxurious cars and expensive clothes in their penthouses at the top of the top of the top of the world.  The day was just starting and, in one of the biggest penthouses in the zone, a family was having some trouble.

“Where the fuck are my Hugo Boss Spring collection shoes!!?” a boy with dark hair and bad temper screamed running around the living room with leather furniture.

“How in the world can I get my imported coffee before I faint?!?!” his twin brother yelled trying to get some attention.

In that same moment, an older man walked into the big room with windows that give a perfect view of central park, talking in his phone. He was wearing a plain grey suit and his hair is pale blond. He didn’t  pay the minimum attention to what his sons were yelling about.

“Stephany! I don’t care what Warner says, I´m not going to move the stage!”  

Alexander Pierce was one of the most powerful agents in the movie industry. His temper and features of the perfect sociopath had gained him the respect of his co-workers and employees. Pierce had been in the business for over 20 years and therefor, the rumours of his success varied from stories in which he killed someone to being lover of the right person at the right time. Other people considered his lack of empathy the real and only reason for his big wealth. 

The twins waved and called their father so he could solve their terrible unbearable problems, but he just lifted his wait-a-second finger. Both the twins huffed and shared an annoyed look.

“fine, and if hear that they are putting some other complain, you are fired” with a careless motion, he hags the call “ok, now” he took a deep breath “Brock, Jack, what is the terrible problem you are having for coming and interrupting my call?”

The two boys started talking at the same time complaining about their Hugo Boss shoes, the coffee, and other superficial things. Pierce, done with all this, was rubbing the sides of his face trying to ignore the constant barking of his sons. Why did he agreed to had them in first place? Yeah, right, kids are a blessing. Kids are a blessing. He tried to repeat it like a mantra.

“you know what?” he said, finally exhausted with the situation “I don’t care about all this. BUCKYYYY!!!!!!!”

A door behind the agent opened to let inside a 17-year-old boy. He was wearing his favourite military jacked with a t-shirt that says, “I love brains, I wish everyone could have one” and his ripped-from-use jeans. He had long hair that reaches his shoulders and his skin is pale. His name is James, but everyone calls him Bucky.

“boy, I don’t pay you for being slow” Pierce said as Bucky walks to them.

“you don’t pay me” he whispered but the man hears him.

“oh well, I thought that taking care of you and giving you a house and the best education in the city counted as paying”

It was in some way true. Winifred, Bucky´s mom, had worked as Alexander´s assistant for almost ten years before she fell terribly sick and died without leaving any funds or family to a poor eight-year-old Bucky. Alexander had welcome the kid in his house and life, and Bucky almost though that things were going to be better, but no. Alexander now uses him as staff and in exchange he can live in Upper East Side and have the best education at Upper East Side Highschool.

“whatever, I need to go to a very important meeting and I don’t have time to deal with this, so, Bucky, deal with this” the man took his things and left.

Bucky looked at Brock and Jack, they were his same age but a baby is more mature than them.

“where are my shoes?” Brock asks with a petulant tone.

“oh, didn’t you hear?” Bucky took every chance to mess with them “they were already old fashion, they were probably incinerated”

The twin did an indignant sound and walked again to his bedroom, maybe to pick up other shoes.

“I want my Columbian coffee” Jack says “now”.

“It is Colombia”

“I don’t care, make it”

Bucky rolls his eyes and goes to the kitchen. It was made mostly of stainless steel and marble. Everything so monochromatic. The twins arrive to the room with their first-class phones texting to who knows who.

“Brock, today we need to be super cool”

“hell, yeah, this is our opportunity to be famous”

“Steve Rogers will be the bridge”

There it was again. Steve Rogers. Teen idol and the wet dream of most girls and boys. Steve rogers became a super star about a year ago being the staring of one of the most popular shows, Teen Captain. Everybody in the city, if not in the entire country, knew who Steve Rogers was. After a long time in tours and filming the show, Rogers decided it was great to come back home and finish his Senior Year, and, which better place to do it than in the most expensive and prestigious school of Manhattan?

So, now, Steve Rogers was going to attend at Upper East Side Highschool and Bucky had the theory that, the moment the actor puts a foot inside the building, it will explode due to the excessive number of brats in it. Yeah, Bucky believes the dude is a brat. The brunet knows people with less money that believe they are gods.

He liked the show, it was a good one, not his favourite but still good. He finds Rogers attractive (maybe more than he will like to admit), but he knew better. A pretty face doesn’t mean a pretty soul.

Bucky finished making the coffee and poured them in two mugs slipping them in the counter in the twins´ direction.

“and, Freak” Jack called him (yeah, they called him freak) “Doncha even think of talking to us while we are talking with Steve Rogers”

“we don’t want him to think we have anything to do with” Brock eyes him up and down “ _you_ ”

“fine” was all he could say.

                                                oOo                                                       oOo

The air of the city was starting to get colder. October wind hit him in the face but he actually likes this kind of cold where you can have a cup of coffee in a cocoon of blankets. It reminded him of a distant life where his mom will warp all those blankets around his body and spend until late at night reading him stories, talking but specially, singing. His mother loved to sing, all the time. And she had a beautiful voice. He remembered warmer days, when she wasn’t sharing body heat with him, and she would take that old guitar and started to play it while her voice flooded the entire apartment. She would ask him to sit next to her and start to teach him how to play. With time, he fell in love with music and then they would sing together. With time music became his life, and nowadays it was the only thing he had that connected him with his mother. 

He got to the conclusion that he liked both cold and warm days because they brought beautiful memories. But they were just memories. His actual warm and cold days he spends them working for Alex and the brat duo.

Now he was waiting in the street for his ride, since he wasn’t allowed to go to school with the brats. But he didn’t mind, instead he had the pumpkin. 

A bong called his attention and he saw the bright and awkward orange of an old VolksWagen approaching him. He smiled and was about to open the co-pilot´s door when he saw the sandy blond boy with dark sunglasses and a band aid in the bridge of his nose. He was holding a cup of coffee that was probably pure caffeine and was looking straight ahead. 

“uh uh, princess, today is Monday” Clint said and he pointed to the backseat. Bucky huffed and rolled his eyes but moved and opened the other door. There, sitting in the other side was the dark haired girl with kind eyes and elegant face.

“Hi, Maria” he said. She had headphones in the highest volume so instead of answering she just leaned in a gave him a peck in the left cheek.

“I´m sorry, dear, but you know the rules, tomorrow you will get the front seat” the redhead behind the driving wheel turned to give him her not-that-sincere apology.

“meh is fine Nat” he replied “now, star driving we will be late.”

Nat turned the key and the engine did an attempt of starting. Then another try.

“oh, please, not now” Clint slammed his face in the broad.

“uhg, c´mon you know the pumpkin needs some time to start” Nat defended the car.

“WHAT YOU NEED IS TO BUY A NEW CAR!” Maria said way to loudly over whatever she was listening to. 

“shut up!” the redhead snapped “you are going to hurt her feelings” and she stroked the wheel like that could make the car feel better.

Meanwhile, Bucky was chuckling in his place, wondering how he ended up with such idiots he called friends. He didn’t have much info, he remembered entering to school and that his first friend was Natasha that happened to be there with a scholarship so they were ´the poor ones´ of the school but then they met Maria and Clint who happened to be from really rich families but weren’t brats like the rest of the school. So now they were here, prying that pumpkin would start. Bucky was happy with his friends.

 

                                                  oOo                                                oOo

School was kind of hell. Well, not ´kind of´. It was hell. And Bucky was counting the days to get the hell out of there. Of course, the education at the school was of the best quality and he worked hard to get good grades. But the people… sigh… the people was unbearable sometimes. They were always checking what you were wearing and qualified you in their hierarchy from the poorest to the richest. In other words, from Natasha Romanoff (even though Bucky knew Nat didn’t give a fuck about it, he still felt sad about it) to Sharon Carter.

And talking about Sharon Carter… she was the richest, most popular girl in the school. Everyone could have given their souls to the devil to be friends with her. With perfect blond hair, perfect skin and perfect clothes, everyone in the place did as she told. And she always took advantage of that.

they were just parking the pumpkin when Sharon Carter came in her convertible Audi TT with more speed than needed just by the side Bucky was getting out of the VolksWagen. Of course, with Bucky´s luck, there was a puddle that Sharon passed over ´accidently´ showering him. The few people around (including his stepbrothers) started laughing at him, he felt the blush of embarrassment climb in his face but he tried to hide it.

“oh, dear, didn’t see you” Sharon said from her seat not even apologizing. She stepped out of the car like nothing had happened. Bucky had wide eyes looking at the mess he was now “but you should thank me, those clothes were horrible” Clint appeared by his side immediately.

“you will see what is horrible when I´m done with your face” he threatened.

“is fine, men” Bucky interfered “is not worth it”

And just like that, the blonde started to walk away and met his stepbrothers a few meters away who of course were her company dogs. The eternal slaves high fived her and the three of them keep walking to the main hall, like the perfect mean girls. Bucky even smirked a little about the idea of his stepbrothers in pink mini skirts, but now he needed to find some clothes.

“I can’t believe them…” Natasha glared at the backs of Sharon, Brock and Jack.

“those bitches…” Maria agreed “c´mon, Buck, I know who has clothes for you…”

 

                                                      oOo                                       oOo

This was his favourite classroom but he didn’t like to visit it under these circumstances. The music classroom was full of instruments of all types and speakers with cables and the place was designed to have the perfect acoustic. It was one of the perks of the school for rich kids.

There in some chairs were Nat, Clint and Maria talking to Ms. Kenthon, more known by them as Rebecca (or simply Becca), the music teacher.

She had seen the interest of all of them about year and a half ago about music and they became her favourites of the class. She by now was more a friend/mother than a teacher to all of them, of course they all kept their limits, but she was the one that had proposed the idea for them to start a band, just them like an apart-from-school activity and she was the one who gave them access to the classroom in non-scholar hours. She had dark hair that was always in a bun and brown eyes. She was really kind with all of them and worried about their lives. Bucky never admit out loud that she had become like a second mother to him because of all the caring he gave him and his friend. Like now, when he was soaking of dirty water and she opened the lost and found room to take some clothes from there knowing that all these rich kids didn’t care about what they lose.

So now, he was changing his sassy t-shirt for another less sassy t-shirt, because at least Becca knew their styles. And he was changing his ripped jeans for other dark and skinny jeans that Bucky had to admit made his ass look great.

“no, no, when you play the G minor in that part you can’t hold it that long” Becca was explaining something to Maria, when they heard the commotion outside. The woman stopped and asked, “what is that?” she stood up and walked to the nearest window. They all followed her.

There at the entrance of the school, was a fancy limo parked and a bunch of students and paparazzies were waiting outside the car to see the arrival of the new student.

“annnddd… that would be the new brat, Steve Rogers” Bucky said.

“ugh, c´mon I heard he is not that bad” Natasha bumped him with the shoulder.

“is this the actor everyone is talking about?” Becca asked them and all nodded at once. They could hear no matter the distance all the screams and cheers of all the people down there. They saw how the door opened and a guy with dark skin came out. He was a well looking guy and had a smile that could start wars.

However, after him, a head with golden hair loomed and everyone´s screams became louder and wilder. Then Steve Rogers was completely out of the car. Bucky had to admit the guy looked better in person than in TV.    

He was fit. Really fit. And his jawline could kill someone. He was tall and was waving at everyone and shaking hands with who he could with an almost shy smile. It was kind of adorable and extremely…

“jesus, he is so hot” Maria said almost reading Bucky´s mind.

“yeah, I could totally become gay for him” Clint agreed.

“oh my god” Becca giggle beside them. Bucky felt grateful they could be so open with Becca.

“he is openly bi, actually” Natasha announced. Everyone turned their heads to see Bucky (even Becca).

“WHAT?” he asked almost nervous. It wasn’t a secret his sexual orientation as gay. Not at all, specially with them that he considered a family and they all accepted it and respected it. They all shared looks between each other and shrugged like they all knew something except for him. He huffed, “uhg, whatever”

 

                                                                 oOo                                oOo

the second block had ended and Bucky and Maria were picking up their books for the next class. They had avoided absolutely the crowd of people followed Steve Rogers at first, because it was fucking wild and they had done a great job about it. Maria was telling him about this video she saw last night about some mind-blowing experiments with sound waves and shapes different frequencies of waves made and Bucky was really really interested but he needed to go to the bathroom before next class started so he wouldn’t die of a pee case.

“I´m sorry Maria, I need to go” he started to walk backwards without looking where he was going. He started to turn around “But send me the link because it sounds pretty co—”

He bumped into someone… hard.

All his books and papers went flying in the sky making a mess. This was probably his worst day… of the week and the week was just starting. He was immediately in the floor picking up things.

“shit I´m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going”

“shit, no is my fault I should have been more careful” the other person was also bending down to pick up the things.

“no, really is—” Bucky look up and felt the air of his lungs leave “fine…”  

There in front of him, was the one and only… Steve Rogers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehe dude, i love this.  
> this chapter is longer than i expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehe e.e 
> 
> songs and links of the chapter!!!!!!!!  
> a Rush and a Push and the land is ours - The Smiths  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y5FKdGLdPM 
> 
> Can i hold you - Tracy Chapman  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzIE3mRFypQ 
> 
> So close (aquí) - idk the artist sorry, but is from the movie enchanted  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqGDBH3wCos

Fuck.

His eyes were bluer in real life than in TV, and now those were staring at him expectantly. Way to go, Buck! He was supposed to say something, anything. He was supposed to calm the fuck down, this was just some normal dude that turned out to be good at acting and now was famous, nothing out of this planet.

“are you ok?” Steve Rogers asked with a smile, but it wasn’t a mocking smile it was more one of sympathy.

Bucky snapped out of the hypnosis. He cleared his throat loudly “em, y-yes—”

“OH! My god, are you fine?” Maria was now kneeling next to him picking up the rest of his things and searching for any injuries in his body like the mother hen she was.

“um, yes!” they all stood up awkwardly. Bucky tried to look anywhere but to the muscular blond in front of him. He had shamed himself enough for a life time.

“I´m Steve, by the way” Steve Rogers introduced himself and Bucky had to bit his tongue for not to laugh, this dude didn’t need an introduction, everyone knew who he was, but the guy was holding his hand toward Bucky so he tried to get air in his lungs again and answer reaching hesitantly for the hand with his.

“Hi, I´m—”

“Stevie!!!!” a voice interrupted him. Did everybody today thought it was good to interrupt him? Sharon Carter was walking elegantly fast through the hall and the next instant she was fisting her hand in Steve Rogers´ shirt and pulling him into a kiss.

Awkward kiss, to be honest. Bucky knew Steve Rogers wasn’t expecting the act due to his wide eyes and terrified expression. Bucky tried to look away noticing for the first time the dude he had seen earlier that he assumed was Steve Rogers´ friend.

Sharon finally let go of the blond.

“Wow! Sharon! How are you? Is been so long” the actor asked trying to back away from the blonde.

“I know. But now I´m better that you are here, with me, again” Carter replied with a ´seductive voice´. More like ´whore voice´ in Bucky´s opinion but that didn’t matter, “So, we have to make up for all that lost time”

Steve Rogers just gave a nervous smile and Sharon was dragging him through the hall away from everyone. The actor gave one desperate glance towards his friend which answered with an unconvinced thumb up.

Steve Rogers´ friend turned around to see them again, well not ´them´, just Maria. (Bucky was invisible again, not that he cared).

“Hi” he said.

“Hi” Maria answered.

“I´m Sam” he held the hand towards the girl.

“Maria” she returned the gesture and Sam pulled the back of her hand towards his lips giving a small peek that made Maria blush and giggle. Bucky knew the moment couldn’t become more awkward for him.

“SAAAM!” Bucky heard the actor´s voice down the corridor screaming for help. Sam wasn’t that surprised and rolled his eyes.

“I will see you around, señorita” Sam winked at Maria and turned around to follow the voice of an actor in distress, “I´m coming, Jesus! can´t you live without me for five minutes?!”

Bucky gave Maria a mischievous grin and wiggled his eyebrows when she noticed him.

“ow, Shut up!” she pushed him and he laughed.

They started to walk in the opposite direction and Bucky couldn’t help but think again about how blue Steve Rogers´ eyes were.

                                               oOo                                              oOo

it was the end of the school day when they all met at the music classroom. The moment Maria entered, she screamed to everyone the encounter of Bucky with Steve Rogers.

“AW! Shut Up!” he said “You were the one flirting with his friend” but that didn’t stop Clint and Natasha to start asking him a lot of questions about the actor.

“so, he introduced himself to you” Natasha pointed with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous grin “I think he liked you”

“ugh c´mon guys, is not like that, is his job to socialize” Buck answered while preparing his Ashton guitar “Besides, he is not my type…”

“yeah, like you had never died over blonds” Clint said.

Bucky sighed heavily in frustration “that is not what I meant… I don’t want a brat in my life, I want someone more human, someone that can feel not just what he touches, but beyond that, someone with a nice smile and a beautiful laugh, someone that doesn’t judge people by how they dress or look, but by how they think and act, and even if they see the world is not a nice place, they still have hope that things will turn better. I want someone I can have a smart conversation with but also someone I can be a total idiot with, I just want someone more human”

Clint, Maria and Natasha were staring at him with open mouths. There was a moment of silence.

“Jesus Christ! Where are the birds and forest animals!?!?!? We have a Disney Princess here” Clint screamed.

“Clint shut up!” Bucky yelled and blushed hard.

“Bucky, is fine I think it is sweet” Natasha said.  

“whatever, we have rehearsal”

Everyone took their instruments. Clint seated behind the drums and took his black and purple drumsticks. Maria went to the electric piano and turned it on. Natasha took her deep black Warwick Rock Bass with four blood red strings. Bucky, with his Ashton Guitar placed himself behind the mic and tapped it lightly to test it state. Everyone gave their last tests of tuning to their instruments.

“what are we playing first?” Maria asked.

“well seeing that today Bucky is so inspired by love, how about ´Come Get Your Love´?” Bucky glared at Clint for probably the hundredth time in the day and the sandy blond blew a kiss in his direction.

“Fuck it, we are doing The Smiths, you promised me” Maria pouted.

“Fine” Natasha said, “Let´s do A Rush and A Push and blah blah blah, and Clint” the boy Swallowed hard under the redhead´s threatening eyes “Don’t bother Bucky again” Clint nodded nervously.

“Ok, Let´s do this” Bucky announced and just like that, he was diving into that world, his world of music were there were no worries, no Pierce, no Jack or Brock, not anything and he was free when he was in that world.

Maria put the different voice in the piano and started the intro. It was Bucky´s moment.

_“Ohhh, I´m the ghost of Troubled Joe”_

He didn’t know what it was. It was probably the air that came out of his lungs with every word but he felt like all the feelings inside came out. Every happiness and sadness could be vomited into the environment when he sang and every song told a different story he could tell and those stories were dissipated in the air. Music was something no one should live without because in music life was written and music was one of the few representations of feelings making them real, tangible and while they existed in a melody, they were also forgotten in each word.

Clint and Natasha Started to play.

_“They say is too much caffeine in your bloodstream_

_And the lack of real spice in your life”_

And he knew that also his friends felt the same when they played. And when they were all playing together they could share that process of creation and destruction that came with each note.

_“Oh, but don’t mention love_

_I´d hate the strain of the pain again_

_A Rush and a push and the land that we stand on is ours, it has been before_

_So, it shall be again_

_And people who are uglier than you and I_

_They take what they need and just leave”_

The chorus was repeated and it actually made a lot of sense having in mind what The Smiths wanted to say with their song. It was so well thought. Bucky wished he could make songs with meanings beyond what they were saying but also how they were written, the positions of the notes. A true puzzle of music. Someday, he thought, someday he would make a piece of art.

_“Oh, I think I’m in love…_

_Oh, I think I´m in love_

_Oh, I think I´m in love”_

And the song came to its end…

The silence after the battle was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping. There in the door, Becca was clapping their performance.

“You are doing better every day”

They all gave their shy thanks to the teacher.

“I think it is time to stop doing covers and actually start with your own songs”

“well Bucky has written some already” Maria said.

“I know” Becca looked at Bucky and then at her watch “But I think it is already time to leave” and like that everyone started to pick up their things. They all left except for Bucky and Becca who called him before he could get out of the classroom.

“is there any news from Berklee?” she asked and Bucky shook his head, “do you want me to call them?”

“no, is fine” he assured her “with the letter you sent is fine… I guess they are just… waiting, and if I´m not accepted they are going to tell me”

“of course they will accept you… you are really talented” she told him, “let´s be patient” and he nodded again.

He caught up with his friends in the pumpkin to go home again.

                                          oOo                                                   oOo

the week passed by smoothly. There were rehearsals like every day, the squad avoided the multitude of people still following Steve Rogers (Bucky thanked god that there wasn’t another incident like the one on Monday), Sharon and his dogs were distracted trying to bond with the actor so they were all living in peace.

So, in general the week was fine… until Friday.

“C´mon, Bucky, is going to be funny” Natasha pleaded him.

“Nat, please you know I´m not into parties” Bucky said while picking up the books for his next class. He didn’t like parties, especially school parties, because he had had enough of all the brats in here during school hours to deal with them also at parties. 

“But this is not a common party—”

“Is the Halloween party!” Maria cheered next to her.

“But Brock, Jack and Sharon are going to be there and will probably prank me” he tried to argue.

“But everyone is going to wear a costume, no one will recognise you” Maria pointed.

“and maybe” Clint started “you can find your prince charming and you could dance with him all night and have a happy ever after” he started to make a little waltz in his spot. Bucky punched him.

But, Bucky knew he was running low of excuses, when his phone rang. He pulled the device and saw in the screen Alexander´s name. he immediately took the call.

_“yoh, freak”_ yes, Alexander also called him freak _“tonight I have a meeting with really important people and I need you to organize tonight all my papers of the office”_

Bucky recalled Pierce´s office and almost chocked with air remembering how the papers were a total mess. Organizing them will be an Odyssey.

“what?!” he almost yelled and his friends stared in worry.

_“yes, kid, and I need them well organize because I´m coming back at mid night and I need them”_ and without any other word Pierce ended the call leaving a really pissed Bucky in the other side of the line.

“what happened?” Clint asked. Bucky sighed heavily.

“I have to organize Alex´s office” everyone gasped knowing what that meant “and he will be back at mid night. So, I´m sorry guys, I can´t go to the party” he did feel bad he couldn’t spend Friday night with his friends. 

“Is fine Buck” Maria gave him a sad smile, “do you want us to help you with that?”

“No!” Bucky was glad he had such good friends but that was asking too much “No, is fine, I can’t drag you to that, enjoy your party” they all said bye and parted ways.

                                                          oOo                                   oOo

So now there he is. In the hell of Alexander´s office. It was a total mess. Bucky didn’t know how could pierce work in such a disorder, papers were everywhere even in the ceiling fan, how did they end there, Bucky didn’t have to know. The man was on his phone but then hanged to talk to Bucky.

“… and, remember, I will be back at mid night and if there is a single thing out of place, you will lose you school rights, got it?” Bucky nodded. 

Pierce took his case and his jacket and left the room with a “remember, mid night” and an intense glare. Closing the door with a slam.

Bucky was left alone in the office and its disaster.

“ok, let´s do this”

He started taking all the papers in the flor placing them in piles in a corner. Why there where so much papers? It was more difficult than he expected because some of them were under furniture and were difficult to reach. Then he tried to take the one in the weirdest places. The ones in the fan were just a matter of turning on the fan and let them fly, but then he had to repeat the process of picking papers from the floor.

He had been there for almost an hour and the advance wasn’t much when he heard the bell ring. He stood up to see who the hell dared to interrupt his brief breakdown. He opened the front door to find--.

“oh hey guys!” he looks at his friends that are all dressed for the party. Maria has a 60´s outfit, Natasha is dressed as a vampire (sexy vampire) and Clint as Robin Hood and then he sees the additional sandy blond hair “… and Barney?” the las sentence comes out as a question, “emm, Clint, why is your brother with you?”  

Before Clint could answer, his brother was entering Bucky´s apartment like it was his own and explaining “I´m here to help Buckaroo, and because Clint is paying me” Bucky gave Clint an interrogate face.

“look, I made a deal with my brother, he is going to organize Pierce´s papers and you will come with us to the party”

“What?!” Bucky couldn’t believe it “Clint, no, I can´t let you do that… Barney will take advantage of you from this favour” he said in a quieter voice. It was common knowledge there was a ribality between the Barton brothers.

“ha! I will make sure he doesn’t” Clint assured “besides, he already owed me one”

Bucky couldn’t help the smile in his face. He did have the best friends in the world.

“thank you, guys…”

“yeah, yeah, whatever” Natasha said, “now show Barney the office”

They all went to the office and Bucky could see the terrified expression of Barney.

“you just have to organize by date, importance and subject all the papers before mid-night and that´s it” Bucky explained

“what about that?” Barney pointed at a locked drawer. 

“don’t mind about that one, Pierce doesn’t let anyone touch it”

After that they gave their thanks to Barney and left the apartment. Buck took his important things like wallet, phone and keys. In the elevator, the realization came to his mind.

“shit”

“what?” they all asked at the same time.

“I don’t have a costume”

They all enter in panic for a silent minute.

“I know who can solve this…” Clint said and everyone gave each other knowing sights.

They all spoke at the same time “Becca”

                                            oOo                                      oOo

Thank god they knew where Becca lived and they arrived in record time when the pumpkin worked in perfection and the streets were fluid. They knocked the door and a moment later the music teacher opened.

“Children, what are you doing here?” she asked surprised.

Everyone started to talk, ones apologizing for the intrusion others explaining others faking crying for help (that was Clint).

“ok, ok, one at a time” she stopped them.  

Maria talked “today is the schoold´s Halloween party, we just saved Bucky from organizing his horrible stepfather´s office and now he doesn’t have a costume for the party that starts in an hour and you are the only one that can help us” there was silence. Becca had a frown.

“and what makes you think I can help?” she raised an eyebrow. They all shared looks.

“well, you always have a solution for everything” Bucky stated with a shrug.

Becca considered for a moment “that’s true, c´mon I know what to do”

They drove to a nearby costume shop which of course was closed, Becca knocked the crystal door.

“hey, Wilson, open!” she called and there was no answer, she tried once again, “Wilson I know you are there, open” and again, no answer. She took a deep breath and looked at Bucky and friends talking to them “I´m sorry kids, but you must not tell anyone this” before anyone could question what Becca said, the woman was knocking with immense strength the door “WILSON, MOTHERFUCKER, OPEN THE GODDAMED DOOR IS THE POLICE!”

And just like that, a man with dark hair was running to the door with a terrified face that changed immediately when he saw his old friend Becca and a bunch of kids with her. He opened the door.

“Becca, honey, how are you?” he greeted.

“Wilson, I need you to return my favour” Becca said.

Like remembering the favour Becca was talking about, Wilson let them in with wide eyes.

“what do you need?” he asked them.

“a costume” Becca dragged Bucky “for him”

And that is how they started to search for the perfect costume for Bucky. They went for all of them passing through El Zorro, then the Rock Star, the alien, one that they didn’t know if it was mermaid or sea monster and they kept going like that but they didn’t seem to find the perfect one. All of them were good but is they were decent they weren’t the size, and if they were the size then Bucky looked like a lunatic. All this process was accompanied by laughter from Clint and Natasha, the professional notes from Maria and the constant ´next one´ from Becca.

Bucky was about to give up when…

“hey” Natasha called from a shelve “how about this one?” and she held a prince costume for them to see.

the main colour of the costume was black. The shoulder pads were red like the end of the sleeves. A red ribbon passed from the right shoulder to his left hip in front of his chest.  He took it and went to change. All the costume had silver details.

They were all waiting expectantly when Bucky came out of the changing room shyly. There was a general gasp.

Bucky looked perfect in the costume, it was like it was made just for him and had been waiting for the brunet since it was made. Bucky looked stunning in it.

“I knew you were a Disney Princess” Clint said.

“darling you look amazing” Becca assured. She made Bucky look into the mirror and the boy had to admit he looked nice, but specially he felt nice with it. Becca made his hair and put it in a ponytail, then Natasha came with a midface black mask with little red details. Bucky putted the mask on.

“done!” they all cheered.

“and we still have…” Maria looked at her cell phone “10 minutes to get to the party”

Bucky was taking the money to pay the costume when Wilson stopped him.

“is fine bro,” the man said “is in the house”

Bucky smiled “thanks”

They dropped Becca again in her house and she told them to be careful not to talk to strangers, to have safe fun and don’t drive if they had been drinking.

They were now heading to the party at the school.

                                                     oOo                                             oOo

the place was crowded, Bucky could tell from the noise behind the door. There was music but there was also lots of people talking, laughing and singing. They knew inside was going to be wild so they gave assuring looks to each other and then Bucky pushed the door open.

They met with the stairs that lead to the main room and from there, they could see everyone and everyone could see them. Even thought there was still music, Bucky felt like everything fell silent and everyone was staring at them like they knew who they were and were judging them. He hoped that his step brothers weren’t looking at him.

“why is everyone staring at us?” he asked Maria next to him.

“darling, I think they are all staring at you” she answered.

“ok, time to move”

They all went to the drinks table because there were drinks obviously. They were all commenting about nothing when they noticed Maria was missing. The three left looked around for their friend and found she was laughing loudly about something a dude with dark skin and dressed as cupid told her, they saw that the guys extended his hand towards her and invited her to the dance floor, she accepted. Bucky was happy for her, she deserved a fun night.

“so, shall we dance?” Clint´s voice sounded and the sandy blond was looking at Nat.

“about damn time” she answered and they started to walk to the dance floor but she turned to look at Bucky “hey, you comin´?”

“no, I´m fine here” he answered, “go have fun” his friends both shrugged and disappeared in the dance floor.

Bucky was glad about all the effort his friends and Becca had done for he to come to the party but now he felt out of place. He was alone and he was socially awkward so he didn’t know how to talk to all this people (he also didn’t want to, to be honest).

He was eating some of those delicious candies in the bowls at the table when a voice called him from behind making him jump almost a foot.

“you do know how to enter somewhere” Bucky turned around to find a guy standing behind him.

The guy had blond hair and shiny blue eyes, he seemed also fit. He was also dressed as a prince but his costume was blue with white and golden details. His face was also covered by a white mask. Bucky was lost for a moment. He dry swallowed his candy.

“Excuse me?”

“emm, y-your entrance I mean” the guy seemed to struggle with his words “you called everyone´s attention”

“oh” Bucky felt a blush in his face, thank god he had a mask “thanks?”

The guy laughed and Bucky decided it was a nice sound.

“how are the candies?” the blond asked pointing at the ones Bucky still had in the hand.

“oh! They are really good” Bucky felt comfortable talking about something he knew… candies “we have with all shapes, flavours and colours” he presented the table to the guy who snickered again. The guy took the bowl that was full of marshmallows and looked at Bucky again with a mischievous grin.    

“I bet you can´t get 20 of this in your mouth at once” the blond challenged.

“oh that´s how it is?” Bucky took the bowl and started to take the marshmallows one by one and count them out loud.

“uigtin” by the 15th he was already struggling. But he needed to erase that sassy smile from the guy´s face.

“gevintin” he was so close, he needed to win the bet. He inserted two more.

“ointin” one more one more!

“GUENTI!!!”  he gave triumphant punch to the air and proceeded to choke on the marshmallows. He managed to swallow some and others fell to the floor the blond in front of him was laughing so loud he was also chocking but the blond gave him an empty bowl where Bucky sippted the rest of the marshmallows. 

“yeah right, keep laughing, like you could do better” Bucky protested.

The blond stopped laughing abruptly and then took the marshmallow bowl and started to introduce them. He had a competitive look until he reached the 16th marshmallow and Bucky pocked him in the ribs and the blond started to choke. Now was Bucky laughing his lungs out.

“that was cheating!” the guy protested.

“you couldn’t have done it anyways” Bucky still laughed.

And since then thing went fluidly. They kept talking about candies and then about stories with candies. Bucky told the guy how once a friend of his (Clint) almost had a diabetic coma from candies. Then they started to talk about food and they felt hungry so they moved to the food table to get some burgers. They kept talking about nothing and everything. Bucky was surprised about how comfortable he felt with the guy. It was like he didn’t fear how the guy looked at him because the guy seemed to also be comfortable with Bucky. Then they got to the topic of music.

“what is the best music gender for you?” the blond asked.

“I don’t think that is a good question” Bucky answered and the blond looked confused “well, pick a colour”

The guy meditated a moment “Blue”

“ok, now imagine the world without blue” and the blond made a face, “right, music is the same, there are colours we like more so there are gender we like more, but without a colour life will feel uncompleted and that’s what happens with music, life will be uncompleted without jazz or blues or latin and even classic music, that everyone seems to hate, is more important than anything, they complement the spectrum of colours so I don’t think there is a better music than other they all paint the world” 

The blond stared at him with wide eyes and parted lips. Bucky was starting to think now the dude thought he was a weirdo when--.

“you…” the blond said, “have a wonderful mind…”

Bucky blushed hard, he wasn’t used to people complimenting him, even less complementing his mind, but it felt quite nice coming from the blond. The brunet cleared his throat.

“I will like to listen to you singing” the blond said and Bucky felt terribly nervous. How could this guy make feel like this?? Bucky was really shy about singing in front of people who weren’t his friends or Becca but something inside of him wanted to sing for the blond. He looked around and noticed for the first time in a while all the noise in the room.

“ok,” he said, “but not here” he stood up and walked through the crow to the exit knowing the blond was following.

The change when they got out of the party was noticeable, there was some people outside talking but the silence was more. He walked following the path he knew so well and eventually they arrived to the music classroom.

Bucky opened the door and let the blond inside, he entered after him and went straight to the acoustic guitar and then seated next to the blond. He was about to play when he realized something.

“shit, I don’t know what to play” and he snickered nervously. Why was he so nervous? It was just some random dude.

“well I don’t know either” the blond snickered but then turned more serious “just play whatever you feel like”

“that helps sooo much” and both laughed. Then a song came to his mind, “ok, ok, I have one just” he hesitated for a moment and looked at the blond “don’t laugh ok?” and the blond made a cross over his heart that made Bucky giggle.

Bucky took a deep breath and started to play the guitar.

_“Sorry_

_Is all that you can say_

_Years go by and still_

_Words don’t come easily_

_Like sorry, like sorry”_

He knew the song was sad but it always had a feeling that made Bucky´s hair stand up when it came to the chorus.

_“But you can say ´baby,_

_Baby, can I hold you tonight? ´_

_Baby, if I told you the right words_

_Ohh at the right time_

_´ll you be mine?”_

He looked at the blond who was also staring at him with great attention. his eyes were wide and his lips were parted, Bucky had to look away before he played the wrong chord.

_“I love you_

_Is all that you can say_

_Years go by and still_

_Words don’t come easily_

_Like I love you, I love you_

_But you can say ´baby,_

_Baby, can I hold you tonight?´_

_Baby, if I told you the right words_

_Ohh at the right time_

_´ll you be mine?”_

His voice and the guitar stopped and they were immersed in silence. The blond broke it after a while after swallowing hard.

“you have an amazing voice, you are really talented”

Bucky blushed probably for the hundredth time tonight “thanks”

“I have never heard that song, is it yours?”

“No, no, I wish but it is ´Can I hold you´ by Tracy Chapman”

The blond hummed and they fell in silence. Bucky notice the guy was thinking hard by the way he stared at the floor. Lost.

“What are you thinking” he asked after a while. The blond snapped out of the trance.

“uhh, well I was thinking that… have you ever felt like everything around you is fake? Like everything is made of plastic and to survive you need to be plastic too, you need to do what the plastic does otherwise you will fall apart and no one will appreciate you for what you really are, but after a while you forget what you were before plastic…”

Bucky wasn’t expecting such a deep speech but he knew what the guy was talking about, the only difference is that, in the blond´s words, he had never turned plastic, he wanted to be himself. But looking at the guy, he seemed like the kind of person that also wanted to be himself but the world had made him turn plastic by force. He hesitated a moment before placing his hand over the blond´s.

“I don’t feel you are plastic” he assured and it was the truth. Bucky found this guy more… more… human. 

The guy was about to say something when the sound of the door opening interrupted him. A lantern lighted them and concierge was glaring at them.

“Kids, you can´t be here, go back to the party or I´m calling the principal” they both stood up like the seats were burning them and walked fast out of the classroom heading the party again.

Things were a little awkward between them, not like Bucky felt uncomfortable with the blond around it was that he was curious about what he was going to say in the music classroom. Instead he decided that it was better to leave things like that and change the topic.

“do you want to dance?” he blurted. You go, Bucky. The blond seemed nervous all of a sudden.

“emm, is that is don’t know how to dance” in that moment Bucky saw not far from them his step brothers, both dressed as military and between them, Sharon Carter, dressed as what seemed a rabbit but was more like bitch. The three were looking around like looking for someone. If they saw him and recognized him, he was dead, he was more than dead.

“it doesn’t matter” he told the blond and dragged him by the wrist to the crowd of dancing people where he was sure no one will pay attention to them.

He faced the guy again, who now seemed even more nervous, “I´m serious, I don’t know how to dance” the guy was rubbing the back of his neck and Bucky forgot about his brothers focusing know on the state of the blond.

“hey, is fine” he placed his hand on the guy´s shoulder “you just have to feel the rhythm”

In that instance, the principal of the school, a guy so intimidating he had only one eye that could see all your sins, Nick Fury, called everyone´s attention from the stage.

“Good night, students, right now we are about to begin the traditional Kings and Queens´ dance, so pick a partner and dance to the rhythm of Waltz”

Bucky saw the blond turning even more nervous and the brunet decided to take things in his hands. He grabbed the guy´s left hand with his right one and just held it, and then took the right one placing it in his waist and finally placed his own left hand in the guy’s shoulder.

“just follow me” Bucky explained.

The music began.

_You are with me_

_The world just disappeared_

_The music when it sounded it wrapped us._

_Right here, together, yes, with you I go_

_Right here, with you I can breathe_

Bucky made a little nod with his head to the guy and in the next beat the started to move.

_The life goes on_

_The dreams will never come_

_To mine I say goodbye_

_I didn’t know_

_That here you were_

_My dream did follow you_

_And tonight, forever, I know_

_That I just want to_

_To hold you right here_

By know the guy had stopped looking at his feet and they were moving more confidently around the dance floor.

_Right here, We´re dreaming_

_With the happy end_

_I am believing both do feel the same_

_And this feeling_

_Also pulled us away_

_I´m here and you, right there_

The song came to the instrumental cut and everyone in the room, probably in the entire world disappeared, because the guy was now dancing with him like if they had danced a million times before. He didn’t notice that a lot of the students were staring at them and had made a circle around them to give their little world some space. the guy made Bucky to a spin and then pulled him close to him where their faces were just inches apart. The song slowed down.

_And how do I face…_

“you are a natural” Bucky said.

_Reality…_

“well, with you, everything feels different” the guy answered and Bucky felt the smile took over his face.

Bucky´s phone rang in his pocket.

_If tonight…_

He answered “hello?”

_I lose you here…_

“Bucky! there are ten minutes till mid night!” It was Maria. His blood run cold.

“I have to go” Bucky told the blond and saw the smile from his face fall.

_Here…_

“what?!” the guy answered.

“I´m sorry, I have to go” he parted from the blond and started to run away.

_Right here We´re dreaming_

_With the happy end_

Bucky saw Maria, Natasha and Clint waiting for him in the top of stairs and saw how they were looking at something behind him. He didn’t have to turn around to know the blond was trying to catch him.

_I am Believing both do feel the same_

He reached his friends.

“please, stop!” Bucky did turn around maybe in an act of nostalgia that this was probably the last time he was going to see the blond, the one person that could put a print in his heart and memory in just one night.

_I am pretending the dream in both is there_

The blond took off his mask.

And there behind it, all night long was

Steve rogers

They hold each other´s eyes a moment

_I´m here and you, right there_

Bucky couldn’t believe it.

He took a deep breath.

He left the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets make something clear.  
> I DONT HATE SHARON CARTER, Bucky does becuase she has done his high school years a nightmare. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSOoooooOOO:  
> the lyrics from the last song is not the original lyrics from the english version but the translation of the lyrics in spanish becuase it suited more for the story and becuase i like more the spanish version (leave my latino alone).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im sorry im sooooo late please forgive my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and sorry for any mistake in grammar

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!!”

“AHHHHHHH!!”

“…YOU WERE ALL NIGHT WITH HIM!!”

“AHHHHHHHH!!”

“CLINT, STOP SCREAMING!”

“AHHHHHHH!”

“JUST KEEP DRIVING!!”

The four of them were in the pumpkin getting out of the school as fast as they could, but all the passengers were a complete mess. Natasha was behind the wheel but was hysterically asking what had happened tonight because apparently, she couldn’t believe it. Neither could Bucky who was sitting next to her hyperventilating. Maria was trying to recall the entire night so they could make sense of something and Clint… he was just screaming.

“SHUT UP!!!” Bucky finally said and the entire car fell in silence there was just the sound of the motor taking them to Bucky´s penthouse.

“dude, that was so dramatic” Natasha said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

“I knew you were a Disney Princess” Clint celebrated, “this is great!”

“no, Clint, this is not great at all” Bucky was feeling like hyperventilating again “I was all night with Steve Rogers making a fool of myself in front of him! I chocked on marshmallows!”

“ok, ok, but” Maria interrupted him “he was clearly enjoying your company” and Clint and Nat nodded in agreement.

“that thing of chasing you was so dramatic” Nat repeated.

“Jesus! I get it, the entire night was a big drama, get over it, Nat” Bucky was frustrated but the redhead just chuckled.   

“and did he told you anything? Did he compliment you?” Maria asked.

Bucky blushed remembering some of the things the blond had said.

“well… he said something about… a wonderful mind and… about being talented…” he could see the grins in his friends growing with each word “and about how everything felt different… with me” he almost whispered the last part.

The car went wild again.

“Oh my god!!! Bucky, he totally likes you!!” Maria cheered.

“I´m so proud of you, Buckaro” Clint shook him by the shoulders.

“you need to meet properly!” Nat pointed, “he needs to know who you are!”

“NOO!” Bucky immediately argued.

“WHAT?!” everyone else yelled.

“He can´t know who I am!”

“why?!”

“well, because I was being an idiot in front of him, besides,” he took a deep breath, “he will be disappointed, I´m not popular or have lots of money and I´m not… handsome”

“Bucky, you are insane, he will be an idiot if he doesn’t like you for who you really are” Natasha said.

Bucky laughed bitterly “c´mon, I will be like a broken car in front of him”.

In that same moment, the sound of the engine failing interrupted them. The Pumpkin started to slow down.

“Nat” Bucky said with wide eyes and in the edge of a panic attack.

“no, no, no, no” Nat tried to start the car again “don’t do this to me now”

They were just a few blocks from Bucky´s building and there were 4 minutes left. If he ran fast enough he maybe could get there in time. Bucky opened to door.

“I´ll run”

He started to run the street without saying goodbye to his friend but Clint screaming behind him “GO, Cinderella, go!” was the equivalent.

He thanked whoever was above that the streets weren’t totally crowded. He bumped into some people and some yelled at him but he apologized quickly and kept running.

He saw his building. There were 1 minute with 36 seconds left.

Coming in the opposite direction, he saw Alex´s black Mercedes and he entered the building when the car was turning the corner. He greeted the keeper. When he reached the elevator, Pierce was just 40 meters from him saying something to his driver outside the building. Bucky pressed faster the button of the elevator. The elevator´s doors opened just when the building´s door where opening to let Pierce in.

Bucky cursed the elevator when the doors were not closing, but he kept pressing the button. He heard in the distance Pierce asking the person in the elevator to hold it for him. Bucky pressed the button harder and faster.

Finally, the doors closed and Bucky could have sworn seeing Pierce in the other side. He took deep breaths for the next 20 floors and he prepared his keys to enter the apartment fast.

In his way out of the lift, he made sure to press all the buttons so that could give him more time. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was barney watching tv like this was his home.

“Barney, What The Fuck!!” he whispered loudly. The sandy blond turned around to face him.

“yoh, whatsup” he greeted with a smile. In that same moment Bucky swore he heard the elevator dinging his approaching. He dragged Barney from the sleeve to his bedroom. He pushed the blond inside his closet. Cliché, but it was the first place he thought about.

If Alexander found Barney, Bucky wasn´t sure what was better, if telling Pierce the truth or telling him he was fucking the guy. Probably the first one… 

He heard the door of the apartment opening. Barney was in the closet (lol). Check. He assumed Pierce´s office was impeccable. Check. He still had the costume on. FUCK.

He looked around trying to think fast of what to do. The bed. He pulled the covers and jumped into the bed covering himself completely just letting his head in sight. The Mask. The Mask. He took the mask off and in that same instance Pierce walked into his bedroom.

“HI!” Bucky greeted louder than he intended to with the fakest smile in history.

Pierce took the scene in front of him with unfocussed eyes. Great. Bucky knew that Pierce was a little drunk from the way he was holding to the door´s handle.

“Hi?” Pierce answered and then eyed his with suspicion “are you fine?”

Bucky tried to act cool “yeah, yeah, I am, why wouldn’t I be?” acting cool wasn’t his thing.

“you seem… out of breath”

“emm… I was… exercising!”

Pierce frowned “exercising… under the covers”

Great one Buck.

“yeeeaaass?”

Pierce seemed not to swallow it but after a moment nodded and started to leave the room muttering something with ´pervert´. The man closed the door behind him and Bucky felt he could breathe again. Well, it was better for Pierce to believe he was touching himself than knowing the truth. Bucky eventually heard Pierce bedroom´s door closing.

There was a loud thud coming from the closet. Shit, he had forgotten Barney. He got out of bed and opened the closet to see that the bar holding all his clothes had fallen and the sandy blond was struggling with it. He didn’t even want to know how it happened.

“Now I know why you got out of the closet, this place is a shoe box” Barney said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. This Barton had a worst sense of humour than the younger one. Bucky opened the door to look into the hall and made sure Pierce´s light was off. He made a signal to Barney and the guy walked silently out of the room. Before leaving, Barney turned around to talk to him.

“oh, I almost forgot, I opened the creepy guy´s forbidden drawer” he pulled a light blue paper from his pocket, “Maybe is important for you” Bucky took the paper with a frown.

“ok… thanks for everything” he told Barton 2.0 and he guy nodded and left the place.

Bucky went back to his bedroom and putted the paper in his night table. He will read it later. He changed took a shower, changed his clothes, brushed his teeth and went to bed. He had messages so he checked his phone. All of them from the group chat with his friends.

 **Clint** **crzy arow** : couldn’t u just kept barney? Adopt him or something? He bothering me again

 **Nat:** u should tell SR it was u in the party.

 **Maria:** totally 

He sighed. He couldn’t tell Steve Rogers it was him at the party. Even if he had had the greatest night with someone who weren’t his friends. Even if he had found that the guy was the sweetest, funniest, most handsome, most human guy he had ever met. The guy was a professional actor. Maybe all this night was fake. Maybe it was just the guy being bored.

Besides it wasn’t like if he had liked Bucky. And if he did, Bucky knew that the guy will be disappointed when he knew who he was. Just the simple orphan guy that was socially awkward, insecure and whose life was a total mess.

He was about to answer when the apartment´s door opened. He heard the loud complaining voices. The twins were here. He listened the conversation from behind the door.

“can you believe that freak?”

“who does he think he is? C´min to the party. His costume was surely of second hand”

“he must have begged Steve Rogers to dance with him and the guy accepted from pity”

Yep. Third reason not to let Rogers know it was him. After Steve Rogers rejects him, he will be the clown of the school. Everyone will laugh at him. He took a deep breath.

 **Buckaroh** : he´ll forget it by Monday.   

And he went to sleep with conflicted feelings. He felt a little sad but decided to enter to a world where he was dancing with someone that wanted him back, where he was singing for someone who wanted him too, where he was happy loving someone and being loved back.

In a world where maybe Steve Rogers wanted him back.

                                                                 oOo                       oOo

the weekend passed in a blur. Everything was inside a normal schedule and in some way Bucky hated it, because he had to pretend nothing ever happened. He knew the next morning (thanks to Brock and Jack) that no one really knew who the boy dancing with Steve Rogers was and now was called mystery guy (or freak loser by again Brock and Jack). 

He had to pretend to get surprised about the news of the party. He had to bite his tongue not to correct rumours that were now running in the elite circle of the school, like that someone had seen the mystery guy put drug in the actor´s drink, or that the mystery guy was touching the actor without consent. Other one said they had kissed but in that one Bucky didn’t bite his tongue, he just blushed hard.

But in the end Monday came around and Bucky was sure that pretending was over. That everything will get back to normal, that someone will do something else and they will forget about the mystery guy.

As always, he was entering to school with Maria, Clint and Nat.

“so are you going to tell him?” Nat asked and she had been asking all weekend long and Bucky´s answer was always…

“No”

“well, then Rogers will be really disappointed because he seemed really into you” the entered the main hall.

“could you go over it? I am sure he has already get over—” he looked at the hall “it…”

There in the walls, in the floor and in the hands of almost every student were posters of varied colours with an announce. Clint bended down and picked one from the floor. He read it out loud with infomercial guy voice.

“Are you Cinderella? If you are, prove it by coming during lunch to the cafeteria and tell me the name of the song you sang to me in the party. Att: Steve Rogers”

Nat turned to him with a grin “yeah, sure, he totally forgot it”

His life couldn’t become weirder. This dude was insane. This was too much. He grabbed the paper from Clint´s hands. It said exactly what Clint had read, well, except he said ´Cinderella´ instead of ´Mystery guy´, but the rest was the same. He felt his stomach twist. Steve Rogers was looking for him. He wanted to know who he was. Maybe Steve Rogers did liked hi--.

No. No, this must be a joke. Some bad taste joke. They were just looking for him to make fun of him. He couldn´t let anyone else know it was him. He crumpled the paper.

"This is ridiculous" he saw his friends "and don’t look at me like that, we all know it must be some duchebags trying to make fun of me"

they all rolled his eyes.

"whatever you say buckaroo"

"keep telling yourself that"

"like if you weren’t worth it"

in that moment the bell rang and slowly the students disappeared into the classrooms and so did they.

Bucky had math and the only thing he understood during the class was that it had to do something with numbers. his mind was running wild full of ´what if´s and ´maybe´s. he had to wait until lunch to see if Rogers was actually looking for him and then... then... then what? tell him? no way. He decided he was going to let whoever was behind this keep playing his little game until they get bored. He planned to end his high school without any major embarrassment and he planned to keep his word.

the bell rang again announcing the lunch. Bucky was the last to leave the room, taking his time ordering his things and watching nothing was left behind. He exited the place with lay feet but he finds his friends all gathered in the middle of the stairs to the main room, the same stair he ran on Friday, and they were all looking at something.

Clint stops him.

"shitshitshitshit dudedudedude" he waves frantic for him to get closer "this is insane you need to see this" Bucky frowns making his way to his friends and eventually he is close enough for Nat to pull him closer. The sight waiting for him is... well, like nothing he has ever seen before.

there in the middle of the cafeteria a bunch of people is making an organized line and in the end there is Steve Rogers sitting in front of a table and he seems totally uncomfortable but next to him is his friend (Sandy? No, no, Sam! Sam) which seems to be trying to cheer him.

Bucky sees how person by person they stand in front of the blond and say the name of random songs and each time the actor gives them an apologetic smile, ´I’m sorry, but... is not you´ and then the person leaves sometimes sad, sometimes mad.

the brunet can’t believe this...

                                      oOo                                

Another person.

"tell us, what is the song?" Sam says next to him with his golden smile.

"Bangarang by Skrillex" says the skinny boy with dark eyes.

What?! You can’t even sing that.

Steve takes a deep breath and put on his ´I’m sorry you need to pass through this´ face.

"I´m sorry that´s not the song" he says probably for the millionth time.

The boy puts on an annoyed expression and leaves muttering an ´asshole´

Steve is starting to feel a headache. Why is it like this? why does this happened to him?!? ok maybe he is acting like a brat right now but, but... why did the grey blue eyed guy had to run away? why couldn’t he tell him his name first, or last name? nickname? social security number? anything could have worked, but now he just has a missing song and a heart full of hope that maybe his mystery guy will appear.

it had been so hard, since the moment he saw the brunet entering the party it was so hard, because the guy was stunning even with a mask and seemed like the best person to walk the earth and he felt he couldn’t breath, his palms were sweating, and his knees shaking. it took him five minutes of intense staring (probably like an idiot), other five minutes of Sam trying to convince him to go and talk to him, two minutes of ´Sam I can’t do this´ ´Yes, you can´ and finally one painful punch from his friend telling him to stop being an idiot before he was left alone when his (terrible, terrible) wingman decided to leave him because he spotted the mystery guy´s friend. Stupid Sam, with his stupid cupid costume and for making him wear the stupid ´prince charming´ costume. (he was just kidding, he loved Sam)

He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the brunet. He had a mental block so he said the first thing he could think about which didn’t seem to be a good idea because the brunet jumped in surprise. he struggled with his words and then talked about candies (candies? really?) but the brunet seemed to follow the topic. Then he had make that dare of the marshmallows and he felt like...

he was a kid again, well, not literally, but he felt like one. He felt the way someone feels the first day of elementary, right after you feel lost and unsure, and then someone comes and says ´let’s be friends´ and Boom you will never forget that person again because you feel like you could tell anything and everything to this person, like they will never judge you but help you, like you will never feel alone and lost again. And with this mystery guy he felt he could breathe without worrying to be the famous Steve Rogers or Teen Captain, he was just Steve, the awkward and nervous teenager.

Then he didn’t feel quite like a little kid because... as the night went by, and as they kept talking and laughing and just being, Steve had the chance to take in as much details of the brunet as he could. His lips were the most kissable lips he had ever seen and he really really wanted to kiss them; his skin was pale and Steve wanted to touch his face and feel the skin under his fingers. And his eyes, Jesus those eyes were amazing, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. But what drove Steve crazy was his personality. This brunet saw the world from a different point of view from everyone he already knew, he was talented with the music and when he sang Steve felt his heart going wild, because it felt genuine and true. He was funny and dancing with him came as natural as breathing.

But then he left. Steve didn’t want something so beautiful leave just like that, so here he was, asking everyone if they were the mystery guy.

next person.

a girl... really?

"part of your world by the little mermaid" she said.

ok 1. Steve was pretty sure the mystery guy was a GUY! 2. even though Steve really liked the little mermaid it wasn’t the song.

"sorry..." 

And the girl left too.

There is a noise of something falling coming from the stairs and Steve searches for it. There in the middle of the stairs are a group of people and one guy who apparently has fallen because there is a brunet boy helping him stand up while there is a red head yelling quietly at them both.

The brunet locks eyes with Steve.

Steve has to recognize; the guy is quiet handsome. But not the mystery guy. He keeps looking for him.

                                                          oOo

 “Clint, you idiot” Bucky mutters feeling his face heat up. He had look Steve Rogers right in the eye right after Clint had fell stupidly from the stairs. This was so embarrassing. But he couldn’t help all the butterflies going wild in his belly. Steve Rogers was actually looking for him. It wasn’t some joke; he was going around asking person by person if they were the mystery guy. Steve Rogers wanted to meet him. Maybe become friends… ugh who the fuck was he fooling? He wanted more than being just friends with Steve, he was everything he looked for in a guy.  

Natasha pulled them four out of the cafeteria into a safe area were there was no one.

“so?” she asked looking at Bucky.

“so what?” he said.

“are you going to tell him?”

The red in his face was becoming deeper.

“I don’t know Nat…”

“well now you know it´s not some joke right?” Maria intervene.

Bucky shrugged “I guess…”

“so tell him for the love of Jesus!” Clint pleaded.

Bucky considered. If Steve was doing all these it was because after all the actor had seen something in him at the party he liked. Besides if he really was the guy Bucky was finally admitting was crazy about then he wouldn’t care who Bucky is. A grin broke in his face from thinking what could happen if Steve likes him back.

“I´ll tell him” he whispered shyly.

“what you say I can’t hear you?” Nat said mockingly and Bucky knew it was she wanted him to feel more confident.

“I said I will tell him!” he said with a wide grin.

All his friends cheered and even Maria hugged him.

“but I will tell him after class” he demanded “I still don’t know what to say” the rest agreed

After they all calmed down Nat asked.

“hey just for knowing, which song did you sing?”

“Can I hold you by Tracy Chapman” he answered.

The cheers and mocks came back. They all exited the corridor they were in not knowing that just behind the corner Brock and Jack had heard the entire conversation and were already planning what to do with the information they just gathered.

oOo

Steve swallowed the aspirin for the headache, it had been such a long day and there was not even a clue on his mystery guy. He was really tired and it was just his third class.

“dude everything is going to be fine” Sam tried to cheer him.

“I don’t know man” Steve sighed “I don’t know if I´m going to find him. What if he doesn’t want me to find hi-“

“Steve Rogers!” a loud and dramatic voice came from behind them. Steve turned around to see a boy with dark hair and strong jawline standing with determination in front of them. “I have come here to finish your solitude” the guy said making a bow that forced the blond and sam to take a step back. Ok, this was weird.

“ahhhh ok?” Steve answered.

“I´m the mystery guy you have been looking for” he declared.

“really?” he said suspiciously “then what´s the song?” he knew this was where everyone failed.

“´Can I Hold You´ by Tracy Chapman" and Steve couldn’t believe it. Something didn’t fit in. Steve thought he would feel more excited when he met his mystery guy, but… maybe it was because this wasn’t his mystery guy.

“Now I´m Brock Romlow and you can kiss me now” the dude almost threw himself at Steve but was stopped.

“wa-wait wait a second” the guy Brock took a step back. “you need to sing so I know for sure it is you”

And Brock gaped at him for a second.

“ok… ehmmm… it goes something like… like…

Can I hold you? Oh yeah can I hold you

I just wanna hold you ohhhoohhhoh” and Steve had never heard someone sing so terribly. Defently not his mystery guy but he still wondered where did he got the name of the song. Shit this turned everything more difficult. He was about to apologize to Brock when another voice came in.

“Brock?!!” and the dark hair boy stopped singing abruptly “what are you doing??!!” another boy came close “I´m the mystery guy” he told Steve

“Jack what are you doing?!” Brock said.

 “the song is ´Can I Hold You´ of Tracy Chapman” Jack said ignoring Brock.

Steve Sighed and the pill hadn’t work for shit. “ok then prove it”

“CaaAAaAaAAn I HOooooOOOld YOUUuuUuu” ok this was worse than the guy Brock.

Before Steve could notice what was going on. Brock had hit Jack in the arm.

“HEY! What´s wrong with you!”

“YOU!”

“YOU FOOL Stop hitting me!” and Jack punched Brock back.

“You are not even Gay!!!”

“neither you!!!”

And the fight just kept going. Thank God for Sam Because he grabbed Steve by the shoulder and pulled him away from the fight.

The rest of the day just became worse when Steve remembered that the Theatre teacher had asking to stay after class so he could give the theatre club some advice. Is not that he didn’t want to, is that he was so tired.

oOo

So after the entire day of classes Bucky was ready. He was going to tell Steve and see where things went. He had planned his super speech in the last class of the day which consisted of something between “hey Steve” and “whatsupp ;)”.

Actually, Bucky didn’t know what to say so he just gave up and assumed that the right words will come when he was right in front of the blond.

Uuuuughhh!! but he was so nervous. His stomach was just dancing all round his body and he couldn’t control it.

The four of them were walking the main hall and then to the parking lot.

There is where Bucky saw him.

Steve was also walking to his car with his perfect golden hair and his perfect body and those eyes that said ´I´m a sad puppy´ and always followed by his friend. Shit! His friend was always there and Bucky would have to reveal his identity in front of both. Double shit!

Bucky felt an elbow in his stomach and looked when Clint made a not-so-subtle gesture with his head for Bucky to go and talk with the actor.

Bucky nodded. This was it. He is ready. He rolls his hands in fists ready for war. He started to walk to the blond he is getting closer and Steve is unaware of his presence.

Bucky coughs to call the actor´s attention.

Steve turns around and (Jesus, his eyes) (Focus Barnes) (right, his mission) says.

“Can I help you?”

Shitshitshitshit.

“ehhmmm….” Bucky tries to answer feeling his face heat up “yesss….. ehh…”

Steve raises an eyebrow waiting for him to say something coherent.

“I w-wanted to tell you that I´m… I´m the myste-“

“Stevie Honey!” NONONONONONO not Sharon, not now!

Bucky can hear Steve also sighting and cursing the appearance of the blonde.

“Sharon…” Steve greets her.

“are you still looking for your ´mysterious boy´?” She says.

Steve´s cheeks turn pink and Bucky thinks that is adorable “yes?” he asks more than declares.

“remember your appointment with the Theatre Club”

“I haven’t forgot it” He turns his attention back to Bucky “Look I´m sorry but right now I can´t help you with whatever you need”

“But-“ Bucky tries to intervene with a knot in his throat.

“No, really” Steve keeps going “I don’t have time for anymore bullshit and I´m really tired” and he leaves with Sharon seeing how the blonde looks over her shoulder to give him a mocking salute.

Bucky feels the know in his throat grow tighter. He just stares ahead. He was about to pour his heart in front of the guy he thought was the one for him. He is such a fool. Why did he thought someone like Steve would want him? Why did he thought he could he could be special for someone? He felt his chest heavy and his mind panicking.

“Bucky?” Maria asked with concern. The brunet hadn’t notice the moment his friends appeared in front of him.  And he sure didn’t notice the tears that were running down his face until he felt Natasha cleaned them away with her thumb.

“I assume it didn’t go well” she said.

Bucky swallowed “I´m fine” and he just leaves too.

Because he can´t deal right now with how his friends are so comprehensive and supporting. He needs to be alone and his friends are the best so they just let him go. And he knows exactly where he needs to be.

The music classroom, thank god, is open and has no one in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and sorry for everything actually

**Author's Note:**

> meh... if i learn some day to put photos in the notes i will put references and show you how pumpkin looks likes. until then just look in internet for ´orange VolksWagen". }
> 
> i hope you enjoy it and Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
